


Games

by lovealways21



Series: Stydia drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: Stiles is the gamer of the two, but Lydia, too, knows how to win.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence Prompt: 9. “let me finish this one last level, and I swear I will go down on you until you come at least three times.”

"Seriously Stiles, you've been playing this game all night," Lydia says, crossing her arms as she enters the living room to find him in the same spot he was in 20 minutes prior.

Stiles waves a hand at her, but does not look away from the tv. "Just a little bit longer."

Lydia huffs, rolling her eyes. "You know I never usually mind you playing with Scott on Xbox every night..." Lydia walks over and stand in front of the tv. "....but tonight is the last night we have together before I go away for a week."

Stiles tells Scott to give him a moment before pausing the game and taking off his head set.

"That wasn't saying goodbye to him."

Stiles stands up, smiling at her with that smile she knows all too well. He has a proposition for her that he knows she'll take. Damn him.

He reaches his hands out and places them on her shoulders.

She prepares herself for whatever he's about to say.

"Lydia, please just  _let me finish this one last level, and I swear I will go down on you until you come at least three times_."

Lydia's jaw drops, just for a moment, before she swallows and closes her mouth. That she was not expecting. She wasn't complaining though.

"Okay, fine," Lydia says, nodding her head and glancing at his mouth, already feeling a pool of wetness between her legs. "But forget three times," she tells him. "We'll go as many times as possible before I pass out."

Stiles grins, leaning forward to kiss her. "Sounds great, Lyds," he says, sitting back down to resume his game.

Lydia leaves him to it and makes her way back towards the hallway. "Finish quick enough I may even do you  first," she calls behind her.

She waits for what she know is coming.

"Scott, we'll pick up on this level tomorrow," she hears Stiles say followed by the sound of the game controller dropping on the floor and his quick footsteps heading her way.

He may be the avid gamer of the two of them, but she always knew how to win  when it counted most.


End file.
